Harry Potter and the Spellstone Dream
by AramilOniasha
Summary: After the the Dementor attack, Harry is expelled, and arrested for the murder of Cedric Diggory. Betrayed by his friends and Dumbledore and tormented by visions from Voldemort, Harry retreats into what he believes to be a dream world and swears revenge.


**Prologue**

A young looking man busies himself at a workbench, working on what looks to be a emerald sphere, the size of his eye. The surrounding workshop is made of some sort of blackish stone, with violet runes visible on the walls and floors. In addition to his workbench there are many bookshelves, each filled with a multitude of tomes, and many shelves and cabinets containing all sorts of tools. The workbench itself has several tools used in gem cutting laid about and, several glowing runic arrays carved into its surface. Nearby lays an ancient tome written in a strange script, opened to a complex diagram of symbols and formulae, which the man seems to be referring to. The young man alternates between the looking at the book, and focusing his attention on the jewel sphere, muttering under his breath, coaxing his power in to the subtle shapes needed to warp the gem in the delicate arrays needed.

Finishing his work, the man once more checks over the diagram, flipping through the pages, and carefully examining the arrays in the gem, making sure everything is perfect. After his checks are finished he carefully clears the array on the workbench, making sure that nothing obscures the runes, before placing the sphere in the middle. Motioning with his right hand, several drawers and cabinets open and different materials are drawn out and carried over to the workbench by unseen hands. Gathering the materials and elixirs, the young mage, begins chanting in an arcane tongue and making mystic passes over array and stone. The array lights up channeling the arcane power into the gem, causing it to glow deep emerald color. With each successive spell the stone glows brighter and brighter, until it is a deep green that seems to draw in all who look at it.

The young mage casts a final spell at the gem, and in a brilliant flash of green light the runes are consumed, leaving behind the glittering sphere. As the light fades, the young man looks down at the sphere and smiles; it is the culmination of years of research countless hours of careful work and now only a few more steps, and his revenge could begin. He takes the sphere places it in a secure pocket motions for his unseen servants to bring him a black bag. He waves his right hand, causing a yellow light to flash and his surroundings shift.

He finds himself in a dimly lit 10X10 windowless stone cell, with an iron door. On the floor of the back left corner there sits a dark form leaning against the wall. Turning to the far right corner he sets his bag down on the ground and approaches the figure and snaps his left hand, causing four bright balls of light to spring into being and fly to the upper corners of the room, chasing away all the shadows. The newfound light reveals the form to be a gaunt corpselike body, clothed in ragged grey robes. As he approaches the figure makes no indication of his approach, but its head is turned to face him. It has dull black, messy hair and a gaunt angular face. One of its eyes is a lifeless green but in the other socket rests a sparkling sphere sapphire.

Drawing surgical tools from his bag, he begins the gruesome task of extracting the remaining eye from the lifeless figure, and replacing it with the newly made emerald eye. Finishing his macabre work he smiles as the emerald orb begins to sparkle with an inner light for a moment before dimming again.

From his bag he draws a black metal box, containing an eye shaped lapis lazuli about the size of an egg. Felling the chill that heralds the approach of the prison's guards, he knows that time is short, but he is too close to completion and the last gem _must_ be implanted soon. Drawing the needed tools from his bag, he brushes the figures hair from its forehead. There in stark contrast against its pale skin is an angry red scar, in the shape of a lightning bolt.

**Warden's Quarters **

**Azkaban**

The warden of Azkaban is woken from his sleep, by one of the alarms blaring. Shaking off his brief moment of panic, he quickly moves to ascertain which ward was triggered. He notes that it is the intruder ward for the maximum security wing and once again squelching his panic quickly sends an alert to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, before locking down the wing.

After a few minutes the Aurors arrived and they made their way towards the Maximum Security Wing.

**Inside the Cell**

The young man continues his task, ignoring the blaring alarms. He quickly finishes his work leaving gem is set into the prone figures forehead like another eye. As he watches the stone glitters and the figures forehead closes over the gem like an eyelid. He gathers his tools and extinguishes his lights as he hears the approaching group of wizards. Waving his hand again his bag of tools vanishes in a flash of yellow light, before his form bursts into an inky black mass of shadows and fades away.

For the first time in years the emaciated body of Harry Potter stirs, a bluish light playing across his body, as his soul once again returns from its wandering. He feels the magic of his new crystal eye syncing with his body, as his vision fades from black.

Outside his cell the warden and Aurors searched the wing looking for any sign of the intruders, finding none, they posted extra guards and removed the lockdown. As they removed the lockdown they began the tedious process of checking all inmates, and screening them, it wouldn't do to have someone escape.

As they swept his cell Harry smirked, neither the guards nor the wizards noticed the line of crystal hidden underneath his bangs, or the flickering of his illusion, hiding his sparkling gemstone replacements.


End file.
